A Sketchy Relationship
by YamiB1999
Summary: Yuzu finds her heart stolen by the mysterious duellist who she'd encountered twice, his face never leaving her mind and the never ending wish of seeing him again lingering in her heart. On the same road, Yuto (Dark Duelist) begins to develop feelings for the girl, but forces himself to keep himself discrete in the shadows. What if they meet a third time? YuzuXYuto. Updating weekly


A Sketchy Relationship:

**Author's Note:**

**Well, well, well...**

**It has been a long while since I've even set foot in Fanfiction, let alone written something. May I add, that long while was an entire eight months! Very sorry about that folks, but as said in some of my previous stories that have been on hold for quite some time, I've moved house. Note once, not twice, not thrice, but four times! You can imagine the internet problems from that. Reasons why are kept discrete, personal matters, see?**

**Well for now, Arc-V has caught my eye, and I must say, Yuto (unconfirmed name of the Dark Duelist) has got to be my favourite from the series. His darkness, the mystery, the urge to know more about him, and the fact there's something involving Yuzu in all this... well... it's hard for someone to say he's not cool.**

**May I note, that this is not a one-shot, but a series, and it will be continued! I will not let you Arc-V fans down like I've done with Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh!, and that is a promise I am willing to make. Once a certain someone is all upto shape and back, I think I'll draw the series relating to what's happening in the show. So... every week should do! Maybe on Tuesday. This might change, because my schools starting in just over two weeks, so it may change to Friday.**

**Anyways, one last thing to mention before letting you guys go, the Dark Duelist seems to have been named "Yuto" according to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V wikia, so he'll be going as Yuto from here. If this does change, I'll go and have the effort of fixing stuff here and there through the chapters, so don't worry.**

**So anyways, I should just shut up now and let you guys enjoy the story.**

* * *

Summary:

Yuzu finds her heart stolen by the mysterious duellist who she'd encountered twice, his face never leaving her mind and the never ending wish of seeing him again lingering in her heart. On the same road, Yuto (Dark Duelist) begins to develop feelings for the girl, but forces himself to keep himself discrete in the shadows. What if they meet a third time? YuzuXYuto. Updating weekly

* * *

Yuzu glanced at her ever ticking watch before tearing her gaze to the sidewalk. Yuya was late, something that never happened. Her mouth tipped into a frown at this. They'd planned to walk over to his second duel together in the morning, so they could go over strategies together, but with the clock at thirty-minutes past ten, Yuzu couldn't stay any longer without risking herself arriving late. They had to be there by fifteen to eleven.

Giving a sigh, she got into a steady pace, ignoring the passers-by and trying to go over the route to her destination. She stopped when the roads came to a fork.

_Was it left… or right? Oh no! I've forgotten!_

She cursed herself under her breath before shooting a glance at her watch once more. Forty-five past. This was going horrible. She was late for arriving there on time, and at this rate, she would be late for the duel as well. What horrible luck!

_Stupid Yuya! If he'd just come here like he'd promised at ten, this would have never happened!_

Yuzu sighed, knowing standing there was not going to get her anywhere, except for obnoxious looks from the people. She bit her lip and had a look at the fork roads. Screwing her eyes shut before cursing herself for trusting her fool of a best friend one last time, she played a game of chance and went toward the left road.

She wasn't familiar with this side of town, and had no real idea of what she was doing, but it was worth a shot. She had a fifty-percent chance of being right. And that was a chance she was willing to take if it meant getting there just on the nick of time for the duel.

She continued going down the road, but after a while, any information she had on the route to her destination went blank from her mind. She gave an exasperated sigh as she went down another random road, not having any clue of what she was doing anymore. Yuzu continued going down several roads.

Her anger clouded the fact she was lost and didn't know how to get back. By the time she was puffed out of steam, the sun had dipped quite a bit, and her watch confirmed the change in time by notifying her that it was four o'clock.

The teen's eyes widened.

_I've been walking aimlessly for five hours? How did I not notice? I'm such an idiot, maybe if I had been more patient, Yuya would have arrived and we would have gotten to the location, even if it was a little late… now I have no idea where I am, most definitely have missed the duel, and probably made everyone worried… especially Yuya…._

Her eyes narrowed a little in slight defeat, and she began fumbling around her pockets to see whether or not she even decided to bring her phone, or any kind of gadget that would enable communication. Her heart dropped as she found them all empty. The realization hit her.

'How am I going to get back home now? I can't call Tou-san… or anyone… and I'm lost…' She whispered to herself.

Tears brimmed her eyes and fear writhed in her insides.

_What was she meant to do now…?_

The silence around her was broken by a husky voice.

'Heeey sweetheart…'

Yuzu froze. The only movement that came from her was her hair whipping around in the light wind. Her mouth went dry in fear.

'Heeey boys… there's a cute chick here… she looks so lost… so _vulnerable_… wanna meet her?' The male continued in his husky voice. This time, his voice was a lot closer. Yuzu could smell the stench of alcohol from his breath. Her stomach churned.

As if by magic, three more drunks appeared from the alley ways. She kept backing away till the four of them cornered her against a wall. She had nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. She was trapped. All because of her stupidity and her impatience. Of course there would be drunkards like them hanging around, even if it was four o'clock! What an idiot she'd been, going down streets she didn't know of, places she'd never been. Now she was in the state of danger.

'Dooon't be scared girly… we just want to haaave some fun… isn't that right boyos?' The leader rumbled, before giving a hearty laugh. The "boyos" gave grunts of approval. Before she knew what was happening, they began getting even closer. Yuzu screamed and drew out her last line of defence: her fan. Even knowing the effort would be futile, she still went for it.

'S-stay back! I-I'm w-warning you!' She said, hoping it would sound threatening, whilst pointing her fan around. She knew she was in shambles when she heard them all laugh. The leader came even closer, and swatted the fan away, as if were a fly.

Yuzu watched in terror as her chance went out of the window. Her eyes darted to the fan, which now sat on the concrete floor, and then to the fearsome figure, as he gazed at her with beady eyes. Her stomach churned even more from the stench of alcohol being stronger than ever.

Even though fear pulsed through her entire body, she knew, that if she continued to gape, she would become a victim of rape or something horrible if she didn't do something. Her mind began panicking as the man clutched her arm.

_No...No! NO!_

Without even thinking, she kicked the brute right in the stomach. She heard a groan and a thump, but she didn't stand to watch any further. The other three stood and gaped before yelling a cry of outrage. She took their chance of surprise and decided to make a break for it.

The pinkette sprinted downtown, noticing the place getting more and shadier… sketchier. Dark, tall buildings loomed around her, canopying the area in darkness. Her heart was pounding against her ribcage to stop and her mind was screaming quintillions of things at her, but her body refused to listen to either. All this just made her sprint faster.

She whipped her head around and saw that the three men were chasing her. Her face contorted into an alarmed look, and she screwed her eyes shut, kept on running.

_**Bad mistake…**_

Before she knew what happened, her head hit the ground and all the air was knocked out of her lungs. Yuzu could hear the heavy thunking of boots in the distant, but ignored it as she opened her eyes.

Her vision was swimming, but she could make out she had hit the pavement… pretty hard. There were green things littering the area.

_W-wait… what?_

Yuzu blinked furiously for her vision to clear, and then she knew what she was looking at. Shards of glass. Everywhere. The teen lifted her arms and saw them coated in red.

_Blood…_

Her thoughts vaguely interpreted what had happened. She must have slipped on the broken glass and fallen on them, cutting herself in the process. A wave of dizziness hit her and her vision blurred completely. Any sound she could hear went silent.

_Damn blood-loss…_

Those were her last thoughts before she went out like a light.

* * *

Yuto (The Dark Duelist) somersaulted to the next building before landing lightly at his feet. Before Shun had fled the scene of his first crime, he'd yelled to meet him at "The Jester", a small pub in the shady parts of town.

Yuto had obviously agreed, seen that this was the first time he'd seen Shun in a while, and also wanted to know why he was trapping LDS duellists in cards. It all seemed quite queer, not to mention strange. They all did have their intentions with LDS, but he didn't like the way Shun had dealt with it all. It seemed too out-of-character for him, not to mention cruel. But then again, Shun did get rough when things needed to be done.

He threw the thoughts of Shun out of his head before sprinting to make another jump to the next building. He reached the edge, and then jumped. He was going to land perfectly on his feet, as usual.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

His jump failed and he was falling. He frantically looked around and saw a window edge, before grasping onto it. He left himself hanging for a moment.

'What is she doing here?' He muttered, before letting himself fall to the ground. And this time he did land on his feet.

He knew that scream. No doubt, that was Yuzu's, but what would she be doing at this part of the city? Only the crooks and mafia hung around here, nowhere for a teenage girl to be hanging around. His eyes narrowed at what must have happened. She must have somehow gotten lost, and ended up here… and probably gotten herself in danger.

Yuto sprinted down the street, following the sound of footsteps and ragged breathing- any possible signs of Yuzu.

_Don't worry… I won't let you get hurt._

Yuto shut his eyes for a moment.

_Not like before. No… I will never let that happen again…_

* * *

Yuzu's eyes opened a crack as she came to.

_W…What… what happened? It feels… like a truck hit me… Hard…_

She opened her eyes a little wider and tried to make out her surroundings. Tall buildings loomed around her, canopying the area in shadows. Three men came around her and began jeering. The moment the stench of alcohol hit her nose, her breath hitched.

These men… oh Lord….

She tried to get up, but her arms began to scream in protest.

_Oh right… the glass cut them really badly…_

She stopped any attempt of getting up. There were probably bits glass stuck in her arms… and if she moved her arms anymore, they could go in even deeper. She was stuck, again.

One of the men bent down and lifted her head from the hair. She suppressed a whimper, not wanting to shed anymore dignity she had.

'Whaa happen… huh? Fell down… gal…? Too bad…' He muttered in a slurred voice.

He dropped her head, letting her let out a sigh of relief, before grabbing an arm, pulling her to eye level. Any of the cuts that had stopped bleeding reopened, and by the time she was up, tears she had forced not to fall fell anyways, her arms shaking in pain. Blood dripped down her arms. One cut in particular by her wrist had the crimson gushing out like a tap, suggesting an artery had been hit.

Yuzu shut her eyes, and turned away, refusing to look at him, trying to focus on not sobbing. This had to be the worst day of her life! Even worse than the day she duelled Masumi… and who was saying that this would be her last?

Her breathing hitched as she felt _him _smelling her hair, inhaling deeply, and then a hand _touching _her. Yuzu tensed completely, not being able to stand being violated like this. She'd heard stories of poor girls being victims of drunkards like these, but never had she _dreamed_, even in her _worst_ nightmares, that it would ever happen to _her_.

She was just a lost, exhausted and hungry little girl! Why did she have to be violated by scary people like them! Why did she even have to be violated at all?! Yuzu whimpered as she knew no one was going to be there to help her, and she would probably be found days later, wasted and used up.

'Dis one smells goooooood, and looks perdy! Lessss take her to tha innnn and haaf uss fuuun!' The one holding her exclaimed in his slurred voice.

The others whooped in response.

But Yuzu never heard any of this. Her eyes began to go glazed, and her body went limp, stopping any efforts she had tried to do anything. The shock settled in of the weight of the matter, and her mind couldn't accept it. She didn't know when she was hoisted up someone's back, nor did she realize her cut, more like wound, was draining the precious blood of her body, making her skin go paler and paler.

Her mind went numb, and she lost all feeling with anything. Her hope had been crushed completely and she felt lost. Despite everything, one thought flickered in her shut-down mind.

And it was about _him_.

* * *

The moment he set eyes on the drunks, he knew it was them, no objection. Drunks don't go out for a run, unless they're after something. And that something in this case was Yuzu. What they didn't know was, that all their efforts would be futile, because he would be putting a stop to everything they even dreamed of doing.

He his goggles, which he had repaired a while back since the incident with Shingo Sawatari, before adjusting his mask. Too many people had seen his face already, and he didn't want to risk anymore. He needed to get more discrete and unseen if he wanted his mission with LDS to go through. Yuzu knowing was bad enough.

When he had been spying on her, he'd seen her spacing out a lot, and not duelling properly, ever since she'd met him. Met may not be the best word to use there. Ever since she had an encounter with him. Better. And then there was her doubting Yuya… something he didn't want happening.

He gave a sigh before getting his mind on the situation at hand. The little time he had wasted thinking had already caused a dramatic effect on the scene. He saw Yuzu getting hoisted up on the drunk's back, but that wasn't hat really caught his eye. What caught his eye was the crimson liquid flowing freely down her arms. He hadn't known she'd gotten hurt, especially that bad, and judging from the rapid, shallow breathing and her clammy skin, he had suspicions of the beginnings of shock.

If Yuzu continued losing blood, she would go into shock. And then he'd really have to risk showing himself, because he'd have to call an ambulance. If she went into shock, there was little he could do. And he didn't want Yuzu to go to the hospital, as this would stress her further. And then one thought exploded into his mind.

Yuzu had gotten hurt.

The moment his brain understood the concept, he bolted toward the drunks. Instantly, he got into action. The first one, he just twisted his neck at an odd angle. When the evident sound of crack reverberated, he knew the first was down. He had been easy, as he'd caught him by surprise, and he was drunk. May he add, _very_ drunk.

By this time, the other two spotted him. The one with Yuzu made a run for it, whilst his to be second victim snarled and advanced to him. He leapt a few steps back, then sprinted around him, trying to get him at a blind spot, splashing in the pools of blood from his first victim.

The man had trouble keeping up, and before he realized what had happened, Yuto pounced on his back, making him fall. Having been pinned to ground, all Yuto had to do was smash his head and he was knocked out. For a good measure, he kicked him, and when there was no response, he proceeded to the last one.

The one he caught violating Yuzu.

He had to be careful this time, since he could accidently hurt Yuzu in the process, so he planned on getting her off him and taking her somewhere safe, before dealing with him.

He decided to go discretely, as the drunk didn't seem to know that he had finished fighting his two comrades. Yuto moved swiftly, yet silently until he was right behind him.

'I thought you would actually help your men, but you just left them behind. That was your first mistake.' With that being said, he pulled Yuzu (carefully) off him and lay her on the ground, noting her pale skin before getting back to the drunk.

'Then there's the fact you were violating this girl. That is your second mistake.' He said, almost growling at the word "violate". He swung a kick and struck him hard on the back. He heard a groan of approval before continuing.

'You thinking you would get away with this all is your worst mistake of all. To think that you would go unpunished and actually continue with these games of yours is absurd, not to mention disgusting!' Yuto roared. He twisted both of his arms, releasing them at the sound of a crack. He continued kicking him non-stop till necessary.

At this point, the drunk was a whimpering mess on the floor, his broken arms dragged toward him to try and protect his body from further abuse and his eyes flooding tears. But Yuto knew that none of this displayed the fear and pain Yuzu must have went through.

'If I ever catch you or your men even trying to lay a finger on her again, I will assure you, I will kill you.' The teen threatened, leaving the man in his state, with not one bit of pity.

He went and sat by Yuzu, and began to assess her for injuries. Quite evidently, there were her arms, cut and bleeding, but he saw some fragments of glass still lodged into them. He checked her pulse, and felt relieved when it was going at a normal rate. What worried him the most was a deep cut at her wrist, which he immediately began to patch-up. He ripped of a large portion of his left-sleeve and wrapped it around the wound to staunch the bleeding. When he sorted this, he began doing the same, however this time ripping fragments of his cloak and gently taking out the glass from her cuts, then wrapping the ripped fragments securely around them.

He wanted to use clean bandages, but right now, her life was on the line. He needed to get her stable before even thinking of moving her at all.

Once all the cuts and wounds were sorted, he took of anything that remained of his cloak (which was quite a lot, still) and put it around her. Now that there was less blood going through her body, she would probably get a lot colder than usual, and if he was careless, there was the (minor) possibility of slight hypothermia. He didn't want her getting any worse than she already was.

With her injuries dealt to and insulation given, he lifted her up slowly, taking care not to worsen her state any further. It was the first time Yuzu had been this close to him since their "encounter" with Sawatari. She looked peaceful, even if she almost seemed like a corpse. It would have been quite humorous, if it hadn't been the fact she had been hurt resulting this.

Yuto went into thought as the question of what to do next surfaced. He knew he couldn't just leave her in her room, as it would arouse suspicion, and he wouldn't feel comfortable leaving her when she wasn't well. The idea of finding Yuya was also out of question, as it wouldn't just risk his identity being revealed, but would also make him seem suspicious, even if he did save her. That only left one thought that had been lingering at the back of his mind till the now. He could go to the abandoned warehouses and wait till she became conscious again, and walk her home, discretely of course.

It would be far from anyone, and they would probably encounter no one there as well. He knew quite well that Sawatari was too scared of even coming near the area since their duel, so it was most definitely safe.

Yuto brought Yuzu more closely to him, and then began to break into a fast run (he didn't want to sprint and risk letting Yuzu fall) and began hopping up the pipes and window ledges with skill till he came to the top of the building.

From there on, he went with the routine of sprinting and hopping from building to building, till he reached the old warehouses.

* * *

Yuzu began stirring from her deep slumber, feeling the nasty cold wind nipping at her exposed face. She shivered a little, and turned toward the warmth that was to her right. She stayed like this for a long time, till the gears of her mind began to turn again.

_Why is everything pitch black…? My eyes must be shut… must… open them…_

With a lot of strain, her eyes opened a crack, and she saw a blurred mess of black, with hints of purple.

_W-wait… purple…?_

She blinked several times and forced her eyes open a few millimetres more before her breath hitched.

_It was him…_

Instantly, all her memories of the past few hours resurfaced in her mind, and she felt herself pale.

_Oh lord… those men… he must have saved me from them… I must have passed out toward the end…_

She wanted to say something, 'thanks', maybe 'you baka', but her mouth refused to open. She tried to jerk her arms and legs to notify him she was awake, but she gave up before she could even try. She felt completely drained and soon she began to feel how exhausted she felt.

_Oh no… not again…_

Her eyes began to droop and she went unconscious again.

* * *

The teen came to an abrupt halt as he reached the specific warehouse had been taking refuge to the past few days. It hadn't been the one he had duelled Sawatari, but several buildings down. A few people from the investigation team had come there a day after the incident, and he didn't want to be caught near it.

This building was officially abandoned, and hadn't been used for several years. Stacks upon stacks of large, empty crates littered the area, concealing the area he used for sleeping quite well. The area Yuto had dubbed as "camp" might as well be clarified "camp", as it looked like a "camp", situated at the far corner of the room. It had a rolled-up bedroll, folded blankets, a lantern, and a small box. Within the box, there were few possessions he had, like a pen, a small notebook, a broken watch, a stolen map, batteries, and some money. More or less, Yuto's shelter was a hobo's place.

He unrolled the bedroll, one hand holding Yuzu, whilst the other did the unrolling. He lay her down on the roll, before covering her in his blanket, taking off the shabby cloak. He then turned on the lantern to the first setting, enabling the small area to give a small glow of light to illuminate the area.

With nothing else to do, he leaned against and took off his goggles and mask. It had been a long day, and he hadn't anticipated on having _a_ fight, let alone three. If he wanted to wake up on time tomorrow and carry on with his work, he may as well go to bed… but he wasn't so sure about getting back to his work.

Yuzu was still quite vulnerable, and he needed her _awake _so he could walk her home. He would have to give working a rest for tomorrow, give up a precious day, but he knew Yuzu's health was his first priority right now.

He made a mental note to get a fresh set of bandages and some antiseptic the next day before letting his eyes fall and sleep come to him.

* * *

How'd it go? Hope it went well, and constructive feedback is welcome. That does not mean a free pass to flames or being harsh, got that? Oh, and excuse any mistakes, because I haven't had the time to go through this piece and pick out the weeds.

So, till next times guys,

-YamiB1999

#darkyami


End file.
